


Chasing Memories

by Salias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Idk about this one, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Will have older Frisk and Asriel later on, reader - Freeform, slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later you would see them again. Not physically, but you saw them on the television. They looked... Happy. Your fingers gently touched the screen that held their image. Grown and successful. And look where you are now. Stuck in the past. While Frisk lived a lavish life, and you continued to fight for a stable one of your own.</p><p> </p><p>Inspiration for this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ardc3nrQMxw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something more serious? Please tell me if I made any mistakes! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks help me continue my stories!

 

 

"Frisk! This isn't safe..." You whispered harshly stopping yourself from going any further. This is what happens when your best friend gets bored. Especially if they are VERY adventurous. You end up stuck in the air vents. How did they even reach up? You can't imagine how they did.

 

Before getting into the vents you watched Frisk stack three chairs and a milk crate together, which is dangerous! That was probably the same way they went up the vents. But you still can't imagine how many painful tries it took to eventually reach it! Knowing Frisk, they'd find any way to get out of this dump. Your foster home.

 

Frisk is more of the brawns and you're more of the brains. They're not an idiot, oh no. Frisk is smart but uses more strength than anything. At times they would challenge you with puzzles. It would never get boring, because Frisk really knows how to mix things up. Especially when you both play 'The Super Team Mystery Solvers'.

 

Okay, maybe you both need to work on that name.

 

Your foster parents were snobby. They hid behind the government like cowards. And did anything to make the public think of them highly. You didn’t know much about the Ozbends. They only had one real child. You recall his name being Joshua. He's really nice, but his parents really hated him. And Mr. and Mrs. Ozbend could be really mean.

 

There was something interesting about Mrs. Ozbend. She has different people that lived in her. It was something called Multi Personality disorder. That's how Joshua explained it to you. Your favorite person from Mrs. Ozbend was Penny. She was really nice, but she barely came out. When she did she'd take you and Frisk to her 'Secret Garden of Eden'. Penny told you both that it was a nice place to get away from Mr. Ozbend. Which in truth, you can understand why she would want to get away from him.

 

One time you and Frisk had accidently knocked over a really pretty vase that had roses and ivy painted on it. You felt bad, because you liked that one.

 

It had crashed loudly to the floor and broke into a bunch of large pieces. You had hoped to be able to glue it back together. It would lose its beauty and value, sadly. Mr. Ozbend must’ve been close by to have heard the crash and came running in. His wrinkled face turned really red. You were scared he was going to pop! What had happened was both you and Frisk were playing Wizards and Dragons. You were the wizard; Frisk was the dragon. You had pushed Frisk over, pretending it to be a 'super strong wind attack'. Frisk got a little dramatic and ended up knocking over the vase that was on an end table.

 

Mr. Ozbend really scared you, but Frisk was always the one to take the blame for you. But this time you were the first to talk, Frisk was still surprised from breaking the vase. "It was me Mr. Ozbend! It was an accident! I tripped over my shoe laces!" He didn't care. And before Frisk could help you, Mr. Ozbend took you away and into the Hell room (one of the older kids called it that, you've heard terrible stories about this room before). You started shaking when he dragged you inside and brought out a long silver ruler with cork on the underside of it. He had placed you over his thigh and when the first smack came you screamed. How could Frisk take the pain? No wonder why you would find them limping... You had lost count after 10 smacks. Your body felt numb and at that time you just wanted to pass out so you would no longer fell the sting. A few smacks later he shoved you roughly off his lap and your legs felt really warm and wet. You tilted you head up at him barely able to see with your eyes full of tears. He looked even more furious. What you came to realize was that you urinated on his pants. He had called in his butler and you were pulled out of the room. You have no doubt you were going to get worse punishment.

 

Frisk had been hiding behind a large potted plant and when they saw you being shoved out of the room, they ran for you. Frisk gently cupped your face, wiping away tears with their loose sleeve. You sniffled a little and pressed one of your small hands on theirs which was against a rosy cheek. Frisk gave you a gentle smile and you returned it. You looked down shamefully.

 

“I-I made an accident.” Frisk had titled their head to the side, confused. Until they realized a strange smell. Gently taking your hand in theirs they guided you to your room.

 

You heard the thudding of Frisk stop echoing, snapping you out of your trance. You looked up to see Frisk had stopped. “Frisk, maybe we should go back. What if Mr. Ozbend finds us? He’ll give us another spanking!” Frisk put a finger quickly to their lips, trying to shush you. You frowned and they gave you a mischievous grin. They tried turning to face you and ended up knocking their head against the vent walls a few times. You giggled a little. Frisk stuck their tongue at you and got closer to you. “Frisk, this is really uncomfortable. Where are we even going?”

 

“Out.”

 

Their raspy voice made you jump a little. It was rare for Frisk to talk and when they did it would always be short and to the point. Frisk cleared their throat a little and smiled sheepishly at you. “Don’t force yourself to talk Frisk, I understand.” Your hand reached out and traced one of their closed eye. Frisk never told you why they kept their eyes closed. Were they blind? You didn’t know. Frisk blew a raspberry at you to snap you out again. “Very mature Frisk! But come one, let’s go back!” They gave you a pout and put their hands together to beg.

 

Penny hadn’t come out of Mrs. Ozbend in a while. Frisk must’ve been getting stir crazy from being inside for two weeks. You didn’t really mind, you had books. Frisk gets really moody when they don’t get to go on one of their little adventures. “Ugh… Fine.” Frisk perked up and grinned. Quickly leaning in they gave you a peck on the cheek, then turned around (with less trouble then the first time) to continue their journey. Your hand shot up to your red cheek where they had pecked you, it felt like it was tingling. You quickly followed after Frisk.

 

It didn’t take long to find an exit from the vents. The path you and Frisk took led you to the kitchen, which was pretty large. The only one there was Moses, one of the other foster kids. Moses was pretty tall for his age, he’s at least 3 years older than you and Frisk. His skin was really tanned from helping the gardener everyday (you and Frisk wish you could help but the gardener called you both weak). His hair is shaggy and a deep brown color. You really liked his eyes, a nice pretty shade of forest green. He only gave you and Frisk a short glance. “Oh, you got through the vents too? Took you guys long enough.” Frisk sagged their shoulders. It seemed like they were disappointed over the fact that they hadn’t discovered something new and exciting. “Who knew about the vents first?” You asked Moses. “Joshua told me. He used to play hide and seek with his friends in the vents when he was little… Hey, you guys wanna see something awesome?” Frisk quickly nodded. “Wait it’s not dangerous is it?” Moses ruffled your hair. “We’ll be fine worry wart!” You stuck your tongue at him and he returned it before turning around and opening the backyard door.

 

“Hey won’t we get in trouble for being outside without an adult?” You frowned up at Moses. “Nope. I help the gardener a lot, so it’s normal for me to be outside with or without an adult. Ha, I’m basically an adult myself!” You gave him a blank look. “You’re only 15.” “Hey Ii only have two years left to be an adult!” Frisk stopped and tugged at Moses’ sleeve. “Frisk’s getting impatient you slow-poke.” Moses gave you Frisk a teasing glare. “Alright come one.” Moses led us out of the garden fence and into the forest. “Wait! Where are we going!? I’m not moving from my spot until you tell us where you’re taking us. For all I know you can get us lost!” Moses rolled his eyes. “We’re going to Mount Ebott.”  


“The one from the stories? Isn’t it dangerous!” He nodded his head no. “Unless you go inside the cave. Which I’m not stupid enough to do. I just wanna see if any campers left behind stuff at the camping site.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I don’t know about this.” Frisk quickly grabbed your hands and started tugging you. “Frisk!” They started pouting and faked a sniffle. “Why do I let you drag me into this? Fine!” Frisk grinned and held one of their hands in yours, lacing your fingers together. You rolled your eyes but smiled gently at the back of Frisk’s hair.

 

You’d do anything to make Frisk happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY recommend listening to Porter Robinson (ALSO EDEN/The Eden Project I LOVE THAT GUY).


End file.
